<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All You Can Give by ninaahachikuji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595379">All You Can Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji'>ninaahachikuji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Loving Bond [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lilia has had sex with all of his adopted children, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, sebek pisses the bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaahachikuji/pseuds/ninaahachikuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Lilia was stopped dead in his tracks with a pleading Sebek, who had been searching for him up and down because he missed one day of class. His presence always did so much to him but to hear Malleus was resting for ‘catching something’ in bed almost made Sebek fall over petrified at the thought. He would do anything to by his side in a time of need, even the tiniest act of just being there was bring him the upmost joy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em>Lilia looked him up and down during his rambles, “Are you sure? Will you be willing to give all you can to him? I am asking a lot of you. His condition isn’t terrible at the moment, but I want to be sure that you can really be there in his time of need.”</em><br/>---<br/>All Sebek ever wanted was to be someone who could help the prince with whatever he needed! Now that he can he's more than willing to almost destroy himself in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia/Lilia Vanrouge, Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Loving Bond [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All You Can Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please take a threesome fic in these trying times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilia was stopped dead in his tracks with a pleading Sebek, who had been searching for him up and down because he missed one day of class. His presence always did so much to him but to hear Malleus was resting for ‘catching something’ in bed almost made Sebek fall over petrified at the thought. He would do anything to by his side in a time of need, even the tiniest act of just being there was bring him the upmost joy.</p><p>Lilia looked him up and down during his rambles, “Are you sure? Will you be willing to give all you can to him? I am asking a lot of you. His condition isn’t terrible at the moment, but I want to be sure that you can really be there in his time of need.”</p><p>“Yes! I will do everything for him! Nothing will stop me from—”</p><p>He held out the bed sheets and blankets with a bright smile, “Then help me carry these to his room.” He took them off his hands before he could finish the sentence. Reaching his door made Sebek perpetrate a little, instead of the concern he thought he would have. The excitement of being in his most intimate places was indeed a thrill he could never get enough of.</p><p>Lilia knocked, with a sing song voice opening the door a crack “Malleus, It’s me. I brought Sebek with me this time.”</p><p>A heavy panting sound meet his greeting, the shorter man took that as an agreeable response and let them both in. Malleus <em>was</em> under the weather of something, he sweat so much his bangs stuck to his forehead and his eyes were unfocused. He shifted around in place, his blanket falling off the bed and the sheets clawed at. His features were more dragon-like, some patches of scales with his leathery wings slightly unflured.  Looking at his hands it made sense that Lilia brought the changes of linen for him,</p><p>“Young Master! I’m here to help you!” he almost ran up to the bed if were not for Lilia motioning him to at least put the items to the side and stay put for now. The irritated glare thrown his way didn’t deter him from wanting to be close.</p><p>The older fae was at his side first, however, resting a hand on his prince’s cheek. “Sebek will offer his body to you Malleus, I hope that it pleases you.” In that moment something unseen was communicated between the two. Lilia kissed Malleus’ forehead then turned to Sebek who was bright red but the most silent he had ever been.</p><p>“Strip.” Lilia commanded</p><p>Enthusiastically he undressed himself while Lilia whispered to Malleus, the two throwing glances at him once he was finally bare. He called Sebek over to get him in the bed with them, Lilia hugged Sebek from behind speaking directly into his ear even though his words were soft and breathless but serious. “Now, I will prepare you the best I can, he’s much rougher than normal and I must guide him. It can’t be helped you see… his <em>needs</em> must be met before yours and ours.”</p><p>“Yes, I understand.”</p><p>“Then bend over and kiss him for me.”</p><p>The moment he dreamed of, too many long nights with his own hands thinking about what he would in this moment. He imagined this to be way more intimate more regal not feeling his hot wet slimy tongue push past his lips. Lilia’s fingers started to stretch his hole, cold liquid being added made him feel all tingly and forced him to learn how relax whether he wanted to or not.</p><p>Sebek refused to close his eyes, he had been so obsessed with this moment that he would never be able to bare the thought of not taking in every second he could. Malleus’ eyes were glazed over with a untamed ferocity that made him question if the Young Master was even in his right mind. The fingers continued to work while the older fae coached him, and rubbing his back in soothing circles, “That’s right my dears, you both look so lovely like this.”</p><p>A forth finger entered before he knew it and a numbness took over his mind—whatever lube he was using must have done is job because all he could think about was how hot and wet the other’s mouth was. He could barely break for air when a clawed hand kept him from turning away.</p><p>“Tsk, Malleus be a little kinder, he isn’t <em>me</em> after all.” The intent of that comment didn’t mean what Sebek took it as, in the back of his mind he knew that he couldn’t compete with what Lilia would give him. This time he’ll just do what he can.</p><p>Sebek had a silent resolve to push himself a bit more than before taking more of an active part in the make out. Malleus cut his lip more than a few times and under them the sheets got stained by poignant red dots. He wasn’t in his right mind now so this was a privilege that very few got to see so any wound created in part was cause for celebration—any tears, blood spelt and the destruction of his very body was in reverence for the prince.</p><p>“You mustn’t get ahead of yourself, you both have the whole night.” And with that slapped his ass to leave a bright mark behind. Holding one cheek in a free hand, his black nails digging into skin while finger banging with the other. “You’ve got much to learn if you wanna please him like that, burning yourself out to early on you’ll disappoint him in the end. You’re not allowed to do that.”</p><p>He moaned out a slurred request of something, but no one cared to listen all that much when he stopped kissing because his orgasm overtook him. It was much too sudden and ruthless with the added stimulation of the prince forcing his mouth back to his and the sound of Lilia laughing at Sebek. “Hehe, You never got this excited with me, Sebek. I’d want to be jealous, but your heart was always set on him.”</p><p>Sweat and tears hit the sheets this time but he wasn’t seeing stars he was thinking about how he was going to give himself over fully and graciously. “Eager, eager! Malleus, he might even be able to take both them right now.”</p><p>Both? For once his eyes looked down at his cocks, and the realization hit him harder than he thought he would. Two? All ever his fantasy ever accounted for was for one. But they were both there leaking precum and fully erect. A hint of doubt started to build in between the views of how lucky he was, what if he couldn’t keep up with two…? Well, he resolved internally that he couldn’t let that stop him.</p><p>“You can handle it? I’ll help you with one if you can’t take the other…”</p><p>“No… it’s fine...I can take them both.”</p><p>Lilia gave the younger man's ass a nice squeeze once more and let out a sigh, “Maybe towards the end then. Get on your belly.” He moved to Malleus’ side, any embarrassment left in his system that wasn’t getting fucked out of him spiked up in that moment. He couldn’t see it but he could hear the soft airy way the elder referred to the young master, “Just this once I’ll have to ask you to hold back a little in the start, can you do that for me?”</p><p>There’s another agreeable grunt when Sebek feels his hole twitch and stretch by him slowly being entered. “He doesn’t have to hold back.” Sebek trying to keep his voice steady. A hand grabbed at his hair meeting Lilia’s playful upside-down glare.</p><p>“I’m the one leading him here. For your safety I suggest you lay down and be good hole for him.” When he said that Malleus’ cocks fully seated inside of him and the pain shot up his back. When he moved it stung even with all the prep work Lilia did on him.  “Hey, tell me how it feels! I want to make sure he doesn’t split you too far down the middle.”</p><p>“It’s..I…” It hurts enough that he can’t even think, his hair being pulled wasn’t even registering.</p><p>“So it feels good, right?” he lets go of his locks and they fall in front of his face where it’s sticky with sweat. “He’s even bigger than normal right now, honestly… I am a little jealous that you’re taking him as well as you are. I mean there’s <em>two</em>, and we can share but you’re a greedy child, aren’t you? You’ve always wanted his attention all for yourself.” He can feel the bed creak with the other moving back down to where the prince was.</p><p>Lilia applauded the prince for self-control while his ruts tended to make it harder for him to catch himself being a harsh lover. The caretaker rubbed Sebek’s lower back trying to get him to relax but gave Malleus the signal that started him rocking into him slowly.  The teen below the both of them whimpered and groan gripping at the sheets. Meeting thrusts halfway barely holding himself up in any sort before only reacting to any movement not making his own.  The panting and giggle above him felt like a spell being casted on him, there was something in the air and he was being swallowed up in it. Soft thuds of clothes hit the ground again.</p><p>A small finger teased the beginnings Malleus' scaled tail, the sensitive patch of skin being touched made him snap into the already incredibly shaky first year. He made a noise…of sorts? He wasn’t sure if he even felt good in that instance until clawed hands grab at his hips and held them at an angle. Sebek buried his face in the sheets and a third hand reached under to stroke his cock. The older fae let out a whine begging for kisses, since he didn’t get much earlier.</p><p>Moving back and forth lead to a built up of him not even having the right to move on his own accord. Whatever bestial instinct that were dormant in him revealed themselves and his own twitching body tightening enough on both dicks that the prince found some resistance to pull out. </p><p>Lilia entered his vision again pushing his green hair to see bright sharp eyes and mouth agape with his teeth bare. The older man rested his own considerable manhood on Sebek’s face partially blocking his vision, then playfully slapping against both sides of his red cheeks. “Say Aww!” his smile bringing back the awkward memory of him doing in the past before slipping it pasts his waiting lips, “Mhmm, that’s right, suck it like I taught you…” he didn’t get much of a chance to when he shot a load down his throat. “  ‘M sorry, I was at my limit but I’m not done yet. Keep moving your tongue just like that...fuck, that’s good boy.” Sebek sucked as best he could but gagged when Malleus thrusting forward and pushed him on Lilia’s cock. His hairs at the base tickled the first year's runny nose. </p><p>The claws dug deep into his hips when he released the first time, Sebek could hear his name on his lips between deep breaths and the sweat drops hitting his already drenched back side. He wanted nothing more to cry out his but the words got cut off by wet sound of struggling hold back from vomiting when Lilia hit the back of his throat.</p><p>His own orgasm hit him in time with the movements of the prince, his vision started to go black but fresh hair made it past his lips when the older fae pulled out. “Tsk, now what did I say about burning out? Would you like to stop?”</p><p>After the first orgasm of the night he was a less flustered and able to be coherent at least for a time but Sebek knew the difficulty from how gruff and pained his voice sounded. “S-Sebek…”  </p><p><em>Oh, weren’t ruts also painful?</em> He thought in passing between meekly pushing back so Malleus slipped in back deep inside. In theory the need to breed going against all better judgments and every part of your body working towards that end would be physically overwhelming so it wasn’t fair to him pass out now. The small prickles of guilt sprang up to be quelled by a soothing voice.</p><p>“We can stop if you want?” Malleus proposed even so still moving as he pleased, Lilia right by his side playing his hair. “I want your true feelings so don’t push yourself.”</p><p>Luminous eyes looked down expectantly waiting for an answer, in the still fog of his mind Sebek had to remind himself that Malleus had options and he didn’t have to be one. The hair was pushed from his face again, “Oh, my dear,” Lilia way of speech such a contrast to his physical state it became unquestionably jarring. Stimulation from all sides emotional and physical, “When I said all you can give, I meant it. If your body can not take much more than you switch and let me take over for a while.”</p><p>“Help me, Lilia…please. I want to make him feel good.”</p><p>It’s been a wish he had for some time since they’ve first meet, fully dedicating his mind and body to the young master.  In an odd intimate turn of events the older fae making him roll on his back came across more maternal when he laughed lightly, “Now, you can see his face…” he kissed his neck, sending shivers down his spine countering the one shooting back up when he started fucking him again with vigor.</p><p>The prince thrusting into him was one aspect driving him close to another orgasm but seeing Lilia getting penetrated while laying on top of him triggered something else. His cock twitched against him and his body shuddered in shock from the harsh movements. He holds on to him for support while they both are relentlessly stretched by his girth and so deep they both can not summon a thought that isn’t related to the overwhelming but enjoyable strain this was putting on their bodies. </p><p>The first year was approaching his limit again with Lilia rutting against him selfishly chasing his own high sandwiched between the two of them. Sebek reached up instead of grabbing on the sheets below because he just needed to touch him in return, and he allowed him. There’s shift in movement again, somehow, they’re able to be upright and Lilia’s wrapped his legs around Sebek’s waist. Greedily he moved in for kiss even though Lilia was setting up to get more of his own. “Malleus, are you ignoring me again?” he whined. His cries were answered when he was deeply kissed right after.</p><p>His lips moist and red from kisses Sebek tried to give Lilia kisses as well, while he knew he couldn’t kiss as well as the young master he would give it the old college try. But he took to it well, his tongue crossing and wrapping around his. Moaning into his mouth while the prince thrusted up into the both of them.</p><p>He felt a new pressure, something unbelievable tight and another twitching member was beside his moving when he did. </p><p>He cried out before another lip lock could silence him and that was meet with a mischievous giggle of the older fae enjoying the feeling of two cocks stretching him to his fullest. He gave some more attention to Sebek with words of encouragement to fuck him faster.</p><p>Lilia wanted the both of them and he refused to take anything less, “Do you wanna disappoint your prince?” he asked, drool dripping from his lips and eyes half lidded. It was bait but it was also an attempt to make Sebek to fully let lose.  Sebek’s cock was harder than it was over before along side the prince’s and the thought of being in the same hole was enough to cause him to almost lose all composer—he trembled and released again into Lilia but not coming. He wasn’t sure if he was peeing or not but overwhelmingly the trickle kept going until it died down.</p><p>The hot liquid started to soak the sheet below them which made Lilia glad he thought about bringing new sheets. Teary eyed and sweaty he leaned in towards to the middle and the support of the other two being upright kept him mindful of what he was here for. “Did you piss the bed? Hehe, you’re so cute…” and pressed his lips against his again.</p><p>Malleus slowed down again for first year student, but the wet warmth was too tempting to not move—his cock sliding against his previous softening cock that was on it’s way to be hard again. Malleus fell back into the haze and the brain fog that made him in a state that Lilia had to direct him. His mind falling to needs of basic instincts but it made him unable to be in charge of his own choices. There was moments of lucidity to honestly assess the needs of his partners but then it was too much to focus on.</p><p>His caretaker clenched down on him trying to promote him to cum more since being backed up was not good. This rut seemed to be a rough one that would last more than a solid week, so his best bet was to exhaust him right now so at least he would get some rest from the urges. In the fog however, their voices would still ring out too, but he rather focused on his needs even if didn’t want to. It was so lucky for him that they fucked him despite how much their muscles ached, how the pain blurred into a pleasure that made them give up self-preservation for tonight.</p><p>Sebek easily got hard again but his body was reaching it’s breaking point, the slickness of the thick white substance mixing with the mess already below them was a sign that he finally accomplished a long awaited dream…</p><p>To be used, his value finally realized in the moment he was no more than just a dumping place for his Young Master’s seed. He was so happy he could die right there without second thought looking into Malleus’ vacant stare with a twinge of pain. Lilia’s hands pressed against his chest then teased his nipples while muttering something about ‘what a mess.’ And a little banter at his expense. Repaying the favor from earlier he jerked off Lilia with the hand he wasn’t using to prop himself up.</p><p>Precum slicked his hand when he teased the slit making him shudder and take in sharp breaths looking up to golden orbs with a needy plead to just to touch him more, anything. His body taught and right on the edge of the abyss he just needs a little more to get him there.  Some harsh tugs later got him collapsing between the two them but legs wrapped tight around. True to his word he was still leading their prince even though he looked more on the brink of ruin. Lilia verbally checked in the best he could when a dry orgasm scattered his words. His fingers tracing his scaled cheeks cooeing phrases of love and caution.</p><p>Amused at how both his charges went with the flow, only adding in light directions for the two but he settled nicely in the middle. Having them both roll into him in this state was enough that Malleus didn’t care that he may be in any pain.</p><p><em>“Breed, breed, breed!”,</em> Invasive thoughts nullified his capability to care for his lovers and their physical limits. Normally sex was something he could do without like food or sleeping but he couldn’t hold back from pushing the two on top of each other on the bed again instead of upright. Perfectly squeezing Lilia between two hot bodies he reached for Sebek’s hand in solidarity and support. Withering below the two of them his chest rose up and down while he coated their stomachs. He started to feel numb, his senses struggling to keep up with stimulation. Every time Malleus pulled out to thrust back in strings and pools of cum splashed when he slammed back into their dutifully used bodies.</p><p>With ease he moved like their bodies accustomed themselves to his shape, sucking him in with a instinctively subservient malleability. The three became a mess of themselves with blank minds and goals to only serve their prince tonight.</p><p>
  <strong>♦♦♦</strong>
</p><p>Sebek was excused from classes that day along with Malleus, he woke up throat dry and voice gone. He summarized he wouldn’t be able to speak for another day or two even after bed rest. He opened his mouth to greet the smiling figure offering him a strange soup and tea. He could barely lift himself up to meet the man who seemed like nothing happened last night…until he pulled a chair to sit down with the slightest of a pained expression.</p><p>“How is the Young Master?” his voice is significantly scratchy with none of the power it carried.</p><p>“Sleeping like a baby.” He stirred the spoon in the bowl so he could get a could piece of something when he started feeding him. Sebek shuddered at the sight and almost gagged at the taste but it was not the first time he’s had this.  “But how are you?”</p><p>“Overjoyed. I’m happy to help again tonight as well.” His weak smile bright along with his cheeks.</p><p>“If I made you help me again you would most certainly die. Focus on resting, I’ll have someone give you a copy of your notes so you can keep on your studies.”</p><p>“Are you okay enough to help him on your own?” he asks the elder worried about the treatment his body took and how he shuffles in his seat.</p><p>“Oh, you’re a good kid but don’t worry about me. What do you think I was doing the night before last? It’s my job as his caretaker to help him. Long before you and Silver were born, I took care of him just fine on my own.” He shoved another spoon full between bruised lips.</p><p>“Anyhow, if it gets bad enough I can ask Silver to help since it’s only fair you got a night and he gets a night with him too but I don’t know if he’s able to keep up like you were, hmm…” he considers Silver being a human unable to stand as much. Sebek makes a face at statement and Lilia continued with a knowing but almost scolding glare, “Don’t make me think I spent all those years teaching you the importance of sharing went nowhere. Now stop making that face and eat. You need your strength back up the sooner the better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have requests or wanna shoot me a question<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/ninahachi-p">Ninahachi-p @ CuriousCat!!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>